The Cost of Growing up
by southern x
Summary: Lil princess's life has been full of new descoveries but when it comes to growing up! This is Sakura's newest hurdle to cross, the hardest one yet. How will she do it? Watch as the story enfolds....
1. Default Chapter

[Author's notes]

Hey everybody!! It's my first fan fic ... now that I've started this one I have so many ideas... aiya I think I need to write them down b4 I forget!! . 

Enjoy!!

Southern x

[End of Author's notes]

Princess Sakura-Tenshi watched the sky turn pink. She sighed at the prospected of another day going by. She glanced down at the bracelet around her thin fair wrist. It was the traditional bracelet of maturity, one sign to others that she was the legal age to be coupled and married. Sakura fought back tears, knowing that she would have to leave her childhood away. Her heart cried out for that door to be opened once more, but the door would never open, it would have to remain shut. Sakura despised all the events and pressure on her to chose her husband. Growing up to Sakura was not the best thing in life.

[Flashback]

Sakura scanned the room, sighting out all the childhood friends. The good times they had, gathering flowers and playing hide-and-seek in the royal gardens. Sakura held back fresh tears and watched the glamorous procession taking place in front of her. Seated at the right hand side of her father with her tiara sparkling in the setting sun of her fourteenth birthday the fine diamond studded bracelet came closer and closer. All the dreams that Sakura made up when she was young, dissipated slowly in her mind's eyes.

[End of flashback]

"Sakura!! Please just listen to me, I am doing this for your own good!" her father cried as Sakura stormed out of her private make up room. King Fujitaka threw up his hands in despair. He had already tried to sit through countless attempts to try to get his daughter to get dressed for the party.

Tears fell from Sakura's face each one daring to kill the day's happiness away. {_Why did the world have to go so against me?_}Sakura's line of thought broke her consciousness. Sakura knew that she could not just leave her life in the cold hands of death, knowing that she had not done anything influential. Sakura sighed. Life was tough and Sakura knew it. But surely her father couldn't force her to do something that she didn't want to do.

[A Couple of hours later]

Sakura, stormed in to her father's bedroom glistening in her marble silk gown.

"Are you happy yet... now that I'm dressed?" Sakura questioned her father.

King Fujitaka sighed. It had taken Sakura that long to get dressed and still hadn't done up her hair.

"Honey, are you going to leave your hair out for tonight?" Sakura's father asked.

"Yes! If you don't mind, since it is my own hair!" Sakura cried.

"Fine, have it your way." Replied King Fujitaka as he watched his beautiful daughter rush out of the room. {_When would she ever calm down?_}He asked himself while shaking his head in concern.

[Sakura's bedroom overlooking the royal gardens]

Sakura looked over the royal gardens, watching the gardener and his apprentice pruned the trees and tidied up the gardens for the huge party that night. Sakura glanced at the servants rushing to get Hikami, the royal cook, all that she wanted. Sakura giggled, remembering when she was little and enjoyed taking fresh pastries and cupcakes from under Hikami's nose. Sakura breathed in the sweet smell of the cherry blossoms that wafted in the breeze.

"Princess Sakura-san, we need to get your hair done, mistress." Sakura's servant addressed her while curtsying.

"Lai-san, you are more than my servant. You are my closest friend. Lai I really don't want to go to this ball." Sakura said to Lai.

"But....." Lai stuttered.

"I'm not ready to leave my childhood. Childhood has been my life since I was born. I know I should have matured and started to know that you can't stay a child, that you must grow up... but... I can't... I just really can't." Sakura whispered, trying hard to keep back the hot tears gathering in front of her eyes. "Lai, I would like to leave my hair straight but all I would like in my hair is my tiara. I will call you when I am prepared to go. Only then you can help me with my tiara.

Lai curtsied and left the Princess alone.

Lai rushed off to do her other duties. Her heart rang with those words of her childhood friend. She rushed off to help Hikami in the kitchen, since she was always "out of hands".

[45 minutes before the ball]

Lai felt a tap on her shoulder. Lai turned around. The person behind her was a young boy of the age of 9. He beckoned her to come nearer as he had a message to tell her. Lai nodded as she received the message and quickly hurried to the King's fountain. Lai sat on the edge of the fountain waiting for King Fujitaka. She felt a tap on her shoulder {_ouch! That hurt!! All this work is killing my arms and haven't' enough people tapped my arm enough?"}_

"Lai, since you are my daughter's chambermaid, I would like to know how she is." King Fujitaka enquired.

"Your majesty, I know she is extremely upset but I know she is trying very hard to keep that feeling at bay." Lai replied.

"Lai, I want you to ensure that Sakura will not try anything desperate. That is all. Go back to your duties." King Fujitaka said as he was deep in thought.

[The opening of the ball]

King Fujitaka raised his arms in greeting. He scanned the room; surely he did not invite that many guests! It was like Princes from all over the world came to celebrate Sakura's birthday. Surely, one of these could be the next King.

"We are here today to celebrate the birthday of Princess Sakura- Tenshi's of King Fujitaka Kinimoto. King wishes to say that he extremely pleased with everybody here tonight and would like everybody to enjoy. Let the ball begin..." The announcer boomed out.

The music started and the light dimmed and hours of dancing began.

[The opening of the ball- Sakura's bedroom]

Sakura could hear the sounds from the excited guests, as their noise carried through the empty halls; she could hear the announcer opening the ball and the music that drifted up from the ballroom. She rolled her eyes, which was definitely not a princess-like thing to do, she placed on her tiara and adjusted her hair slightly and began to proceed down the hallway to the ballroom.

{_Sayonara, childhood, sweet memories stay with me. It's time to start a new beginning, time to turn over a new lea and time to choose a new path in life.} _Sakura told herself as she walked to Lai, who was waiting at the column near the doorway. Lai smiled at her friend and quickly spread the message. Sakura could only manage a nervous smile.

Suddenly, the ballroom darkened, and the music stopped and trumpets blared.

"Princess Sakura –Tenshi arrives!" The announcer says when the introduction stops.

Sakura sighed. {_Another tiresome ball...}_ She walked into the ballroom and she felt small since hundreds of eyes were directed to her. She smiled softly as the spotlight covered her in white light. She moved towards her father and the space she created was filled. She looked at the people around her. Through the darkness the faces of the people could be barely seen. As Sakura reached the stage, she hugged her father.

"Did you invite this many people?" She whispered into her father's ear as they embraced.

"No definitely not to my memory." Her father replied with a chuckle.

"Yes, I know that I should not rely on YOUR memory." Sakura said sarcastically.

King Fujitaka smiled and led her to the waiting visitors. Sakura was taken into her loving father's arms and traditionally, Sakura and her father lead the first dance of the night.

[Afterwards]

Sakura's feet were stinging after a couple of hours of non-stop dancing. She slipped herself from the arms of the 100th dancer.

"Gomen." Sakura said as she rushed off the dance floor, leaving the unknown stranger stranded under a sea of moving people.

[Opening of the ball]

"Sir, I'm sorry that we are late." Syaoran's driver said as he bowed in apologises.

"Don't' worry about it, as long as we are here" Syaoran said with a small smile

{_...my business goes to you_}

Syaoran took in a breath to release his nerves. He was finally here to do what his father requested. It had taken Yelan three months to get everything going smoothly and only then did she realise that Li had grown into age.

[ Syaoran's Flashback]

Syaoran watched as his father was slipping in and out of consciousness. Syaoran gripped his father's pale hand and watched as his father fought for every breath. He was to be a man, just like his father said when he wasn't as ill. {_Father, won't die! He won't die.... He will be there to protect me...._} Syaoran tried to fight the facts, there was nothing he could do but watch his father die in front of him. He could believe that the strongest person of his family could just be weak and frail, lying on the white sheets. Syaoran felt Yelan's eye's drift over to him, Yelan was torn into two. He could see that, the Li family would lose a family member and Yelan would lose her hopes and her husband.

"He is darkening." Yelan said as she empathed into her husband's soul.

Syaoran glance her way as Yelan strided to his father's bedside and watched as his dried eyed mother broke down into river of tears. They brought on a flow of emotion that gushed through to Syaoran's heart. Syaoran studied his father's face ... he gasped when he saw the pale eyelids flutter.

{_He's coming around! He's going to be fine!_} Syaoran's spirits soared at that prospect.

"Mother!! Father is coming around!" Syaoran whispered and he gripped his father's hand further.

Syaoran's father licked his dry lips and coughed at his first attempts to speak. He sighed and smiled weakly.

"Yelan, my business is my dreams keep it for me, please ... send my best wishes to my.... Daughters..." Syaoran's father whispered.

He groaned as he shifted slightly to face Syaoran.

"Li, my boy, my business goes to you. A lot will shroud your heart but always look in your heart because.... cough cough.... because.... gasp.... cause it will always tell you the truth. ....learn.... to... clear.....sigh.... it"

Syaoran then felt his father's hand droop and slowly slip from his grip.

"NOOOOO!!! Father you can't go! I'm not ready... I'm not ready" Syaoran's vision blurred as the held back tears started to stream down his face.

Yelan gently moved her son from his grip on his father.

"Son, he's gone, there's nothing we can do about it but only do what he requested." Yelan said as grief's cold hand strangled her heart further.

[End of Syaoran's Flashback]

{_Stupid marriage!!! Stupid age!!_}

Syaoran clenched his fists as he remembered how his mother learnt that any mention of his father would weaken her son's knees. Syaoran's anger burned in him as he proceeded up the stairs into the elaborate castle before him.

Syaoran strided into the dance hall of the King Kinimoto. He slipped between the people and found a seat near the stage. He glanced at King Fujitaka sitting honourably on his throne.

[Sakura]

Sakura's conscious screamed at her for being so stupid. That was not the way for princesses to leave a partner. Sakura gripped her forehead and tried to keep upright. Her feet were killing her and she was not feeling her best. {_What is wrong with me, why is the world going around?} _Sakura asked herself. Sakura watched as everything was in slow motion, as if she was looking a flowing river, all the time wishing that she was also caught up in it. Sakura reached out to steady herself but she never got to see where she fell, as blackness surrounded her.

[End of chapter 1]

[Author's notes . ]

Hee hee . Suspense!! It' great!! Next Chapter will be up soon... I hope . . Depends on how much h/w I have . . Cya around!! . 

Signing off,

Southern x

[End of Author's notes]


	2. Chapter 2: Prospect

Prospect

Author's Notes

Back again. Syaoran and Princess Sakura are back also. Sorry that I'm a slow writer, but I've been very busy.

Happy reading!

Recap of chapter 1

_Stupid marriage! Stupid age!_

Syaoran clenched his fists as he remembered how his mother learnt that any mention of his father would weaken her son's knees. Syaoran's anger burned in him as he proceeded up the stairs into the elaborate castle before him.

Syaoran strided into the dance hall of the King Kinimoto, he slipped between the people and found a seat near the stage. He glanced at King Fujitaka sitting honourably on his throne.

Sakura

Sakura's conscious screamed at her for being so stupid. That was not the way for princesses to leave a partner. Sakura gripped her forehead and tried to keep upright. Her feet were killing her and she was not feeling her best. _What is wrong with me, why is the world going around? _Sakura asked herself. Sakura watched as everything was in slow motion, as if she was looking a flowing river, all the time wishing that she was also caught up in it. Sakura reached out to steady herself but she never got to see where she fell, as blackness surrounded her.

End of recap

Syaoran

Syaoran watched as the fair lady switch from partner to partner. Her aura shone and filled up the darkened room. He watched as he saw the gold light of happiness glower from King Fujitaka, as

He watched as the pale pink aura start to darken at the edges and shrinking rapidly. Syaoran remembered his own father's aura shrink and falter in the exact manner. He didn't save his father's life. _I cant' stand another person die like that, I just can't bear the thought that I didn't' do anything to help!_

Syaoran raced over and watched in slow motion as the princess slowly fell to the ground. He stretched out his arms…_ Am I there? Was I fast enough? Did I catch the princess?_ He felt a shot sharp pain on his left shoulder then his shoulder screamed in agony as the princess's weight fell on his injured shoulder. _I'm there. _Syaoran held the princess tighter and slowly collapsed to the floor. He watched as his own blood dripped onto the princess's neck caused by her broken glass.

Quickly as it had begun, he blacked out also with the princess in his arms.

Syaoran

Syaoran felt something warm against his face, he tried to open up his eyes but he was immediately dazzled by the bright light. _Where am I?_ Syaoran tired to move. His muscles strained as he tried to shift into a different position. Then he heard something calling in the distance.

"Sir………………Sir…………Sir?" He heard.

"Mhmmm……." Syaoran groaned as he tired to recover.

The voice was stronger now.

"Sir? Sir? You have woken." Called the voice.

Syaoran blinked against the light. Slowly the film over his eyes started to clear and he started to look around. He found that he was in a white room, perfumed by some kind of disinfectant. He turned towards the voice and saw that it was a small girl about the age of 10. She smiled and said:

"Sir, you have woken, is there anything you would like?"

Syaoran replied: "Yes. Could you tell me where I am and what happened last night?"

The girl answered: " You are in the Kinimoto Castle residence, Kininoto castle. You are in the best recovery room. Last night! You remember last night? Surely you were in you dreams, Sir. You have been asleep for three days."

"Three days!" Syaoran's shocked reply.

The girl nodded.

"If you are referring to what has happened during and since Princess's ball, let me explain quickly. Her grace, fainted in the ball, she was holding a glass and she dropped the glass on to you as you came to save her. You left arm has fifteen stitches in it."

Syaoran reached up to feel his arm. There was a huge white bandage around it. He poked at it and grimaced as pain rushed to his head.

"Sir, please do not touch your arm, the cut is extremely deep." The girl said as she gently held his arm and placed in beside him.

Syaoran nodded.

"Get some rest, you will need it." The girl said.

Sakura

Sakura tried to open up her eyes. Her eyes felt like that they had a weight attached to them. Sakura shifted over a little bit.

"Aaaahhh……" a small chorus of voices whispered.

Sakura reached out. Lai turned around and saw that her mistress stirred. Lai grabbed her mistress's hand. Lai called for water and a damp towel. As the items were fetched Lai took them and started to wash and comfort her mistress.

"Lai, how long have I been in bed?" Sakura asked as her head was gently raised by her other servants.

"Mistress, you have been asleep for days on end! Your father thought that you have fallen into eternal sleep!" Lai muttered.

Sakura smiled. "It's alright now; I'm awake now, is everything alright?"

"Hime…I'm sorry but I can not tell you that. Please wait for your father."

"Lai! Please tell me. What is wrong with me? Tell me, I have always told you everything! Why can't you tell me?" Screamed Sakura as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I'm sorry… I just can't do that. I'm sorry…" Whispered Lai as she drew away from the bed to avoid seeing her friend's tears.

"Lai!" Sakura struggled to get up but she was held down by the other maids surrounding her. "Tell me…please…." Sakura collapsed with exhaustion, her face still damp from the shed tears.

-Afterwards-

Sakura woke once more, she rubbed her eyes and slowly pushed herself upright.

"What had happened? Why am I stuck here? Why can't anyone tell me the truth?"

Sakura looked out and saw the small reflection of the sunset from her mirror.

"I don't want to be stuck here, Let me out!" The inner child within her cried. "Let me run, let me be free…"

"Sakura? Honey? Are you awake?" A deep soft voice spoke from around the corner.

"Father?"

King Kinomoto strode in. He took the hair brush from her table. He swept the hair covering her daughter's face.

"Oh good, you're awake." He smiled and started to brush down her hair.

"Father! What are you doing? That is a servant's job!" Sakura grabbed the hair brush from her father's hand.

"Sakura this is what you have to do when you rule. You must understand the concept and the everyday hardships of everyone around you. For people to serve you, first you must become the servant."

"Father. Why can I not leave my bed? Why was Lai so upset? What happened? Why am I here? Why are you here?"

"Hush, you have too many questions." King Kinomoto placed his finger over her lips. "Listen, you will learn"

"WHm…." Mumbled Sakura.

"Sakura, you are extremely ill. 6 nights ago, you collapsed on the dance floor…"

"WHAT! I have been here for 6 nights already? That's not possible."

"Hush, do you wish to learn?"

Sakura nodded and bowed her head.

"Sakura you have to lie here until a cure is found. You are extremely weak. You have to call maids to help you along. Dinner will be provided here. Lai will be here serving you the whole time. Sakura if you do not follow you could collapse again and there is a possibility that you can die."

Sakura sat there awe shocked.

"Honey, rest is the best thing for you. The cure will be found."

Syaoran

"Sir you have been called to meet the King."

"Oh thankyou, Miku-kun."

"No problems, is there anything that you would like me to get for you?"

"Yes please, could you get me my suit?"

" I'm sorry sir but the King requests that you must formally greet him with the tradition wear."

"Oh I see, could you get me the traditional wear?"

"Sir, I have already got it for you. Do you need help wearing it? DO you wish for a shower?"

" No thankyou. I can wear it myself. I have already had one, Thanks."

" Sir, I'll move out then."

"Sure, thankyou."

The servant bowed and shut the down behind him. Syaoran had been in the care of the Kinomoto's for 6 days already. He was sure that this would be his last night. Syaoran slipped into his clothes and prepared himself to leave.

-Throne Room-

Syaoran stepped through the huge doors. He knelt down in front of the king.

"Syaoran"

Syaoran lifted his head slowly in respect for the King. When he met the purple eyes of royalty he quickly shifted his gaze.

"Syaoran, the Princess is dying."

End of chapter 2- Prospect

Author notes

I hope that you enjoyed it. Yes yes Princess Sakura is dying and her father did keep it away from her. It was very nice of him, but would it cause problems in the long run? Review please!

Southern

End of Author Notes


End file.
